Party Time
Party Time is the Ending Theme Song for the New Prince of Tennis OVA vs. Genius 10. It is sung by different soundtrack groups at the end of each episode. Singers Tracklist *Party Time *Party Time (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 楽し過ぎちゃって やめられないんだ みんなが集まるParty Time 調子乗っちゃって たまには思わぬ ピンチもあるけれど 百戦錬磨のツワモノが 史上最強のムチャ振りで ありえない事ばかりさ 奇想天外 めくるめくmiracle 君と永遠に 見ていたいのさ 醒めない夢の続き 僕らいつだって 繋がってるよ I will make you smile I will give you love 最高さmy friends 無駄な事なんて 一つもないんだ 全てが僕らのhistory 失敗したって 華麗なステップで 乗り越えてゆきましょう 固定観念を飛び出して 試行錯誤のチャレンジは 果てしない大騒ぎさ 有頂天外 止まらないwonderful 君と永遠に 抱きしめていたい 解けない愛の魔法 僕らいつだって 笑っていよう I will make you smile I will give you love 晴れやかにmy friends 百戦錬磨のツワモノが 史上最強のムチャ振りで ありえない事ばかりさ 奇想天外 めくるめくmiracle 君と永遠に 見ていたいのさ 醒めない夢の続き 僕らいつだって 繋がってるよ I will make you smile I will give you love 最高さmy friends |-| Romaji= Tanoshi sugi chatte yame rarenai nda Min'na ga atsumaru Party Time Choshi notchatte tamani wa omowanu Pinchi moarukeredo Hyakusenrenma no tsuwamono ga shijo saikyou no mucha furi de Arienai koto bakari sa Kisotengai mekurumeku miracle Kimi to eien ni mite itai no sa Samenai yume no tsudzuki Bokura itsu datte tsunagatteru yo I will make you smile I will give you love Saikou sa my friends Mudana koto nante hitotsu mo nai nda Subete ga bokura no history Shippaishita tte kareina suteppu de Norikoete yukimashou Kotei kan'nen o tobidashite Shikosakugo no charenji wa Hateshinai osawagi sa Uchotengai tomaranai wonderful Kimi to eien ni dakishimete itai Hodokenai ai no mahou Bokura itsu datte waratte iyou I will make you smile I will give you love Hareyaka ni my friends Hyakusenrenma no tsuwamono ga shijo saikyou no mucha furi de Arienai koto bakari sa Kisotengai mekurumeku miracle Kimi to eien ni mite itai no sa Samenai yume no tsudzuki Bokura itsu datte tsunagatteru yo I will make you smile I will give you love Saikou sa my friends |-| English= We're having too much fun, so we can't stop Everyone has gathered for this Party Time At times I think things get a little carried away and we get in trouble Battle-hardened warriors make the most absurd swing in history Everything is just unbelievable A fantastic idea, dazzling miracle I want to keep watching it with you forever, the continuation of this endless dream We're always connected I will make you smile, I will give you love You're the best, my friends Nothing we do is useless it all makes our history Even if we make a mistake, let's get over it with an effortless step Let's think outside the box the challenges of trial and error are an endless uproar This ecstasy won't stop, wonderful I want to keep hugging it with you forever, The magic of love I just can't get enough of We will always be smiling I will make you smile, I will give you love Let's celebrate, my friends Battle-hardened warriors make the most absurd swing in history Everything is just unbelievable A fantastic idea, dazzling miracle I want to keep watching it with you forever, the continuation of this endless dream We're always connected I will make you smile, I will give you love You're the best, my friends Trivia *This is the only New Prince of Tennis theme song where multiple versions will be covered by different collaboration groups. *This is the third cover single that is covered by multiple characters. The first is Valentine Kiss and the second is For You. **However, this is the first New Prince of Tennis track. **Also, it is not sung with solo individuals but collaboration groups. **This is covered 10 times compared to For You's three. *No high schooler is involved in this single. *Yukimura is not involved with this single in anyway. **He is the only middle school captain from the 5 strongest middle schools who did not contribute to the single. Gallery Party Time (HE).jpg|Hyotei Eternity Party Time (Stones).jpg|Stones Party Time (Pull Tab to Can).jpg|Pull Tab to Can Party_Time_(GIGS).jpg|GIGS Party_Time_(RYK).jpg|Rikkai Young Kan Party_Time_(Amikyu_Danji).jpg|Amikyu Danji Party_Time_(TK).jpg|Tachikiri Tai Party_Time_(Aozu).jpg|Aozu Party_Time_(TAS).jpg|Tenipuri All Stars Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs